Friendships and Pistols
by Krustallos
Summary: Just hold on, please Jazmine just hold on, my eyes begin to water as the strain on my muscles became nearly unbearable,my best friend Jazmine Dubois was hanging out of window four stories high, her left hand was flailing, as tears rain down her checks. There was glass in my forearm, as blood dripping onto her mixing with her tears and I too began to cry.
1. Chapter 1

{I do not owned the boondocks, that will be Aaron McGruder}

Just hold on, please Jazmine just hold on", Huey Freeman eyes begin to water as the strain on his muscles became nearly unbearable, his best friend Jazmine Dubois was hanging out of window four stories high, her left hand was flailing, as tears rain down her checks. Their was glass in his forearm, as blood dripping onto her face a voice behind us, crack and irritated spoke, nigga just pull her up dammit what are you fucking waiting for? Huey looked at his brother fiercely he was leaning against the door behind nursing his broken ankle, as blood from an open cut from above his left eye, he wanted to shout at him they he should give it a try, but then the guards from behind came ran up the stairs, damn he looked back down at the Jazmine face who eyes begin to close, " Riley guard the door now" Riley limped toward the guard wincing on each stepped before he got there the guards were upon knocking him aside as the charge Huey, he shouted for them to stop but it was to late, they knocked into him pushing him into the glass cutting into his palm, the blood dripped all over his hand and Jazmine slipped. Huey shouted out as Jazmine screamed falling down, down, down until Huey looked away but he still heard the smacked of body hitting concrete. Riley face was white with shock the guard who knocked into him looked down at the body in shame. Huey was to tired to even fight back against those who grabbed him, until a voice spoke behind him, " they were with me Agent Flowers of the… Flowers begin to say but were cut off by one of the guards who said excitedly " we know who you are sir." He moved hastily out the way looking at Riley and Huey faces, his face fell heavily, "Where's, he stared then cleared throat, and begin again, "Where's Jazmine Dubois?" Huey sucked threw his teeth at the name and pointed the guard who knocked into him and said, "asked him." The guard looked toward the ground, Flowers shouted for doctors to come and give Riley and Huey medical attention and a body bag. They gave Huey morphine, which he wouldn't have taken if his heart weren't so heavy; he never thought he fell this way again since his parents' death.

Riley always thought as himself as " that nigga", a man of the hood, like Scarface (rapper and man from that movie), 2-pac, and others who couldn't think at the moment. And real Niggas don't cry that what he was always taught in music and movies, if your living the thug life you don't cry and that's how its done, but Riley couldn't help himself today thinking of Huey (no homo) who even though he would always called Jazmine a naive irritant would miss her so much, then the tears came as he thought of Jazzy's smile and the way she would always think of the best things in life while he taught of himself of a realist, she would even would Huey tell her something of the real world she would cry for a while then smile again. The lyrics of Scarface came to mind, " I never seen a man cry till I seen a man die" Riley thought in his case it was a woman who had died.

Huey woke up after his lovely morphine induce dream: He was under against the large oak tree where he was always looking over his hated neighborhood of Woodcrest, then Jazmine was went him smiling and gesturing for him to follow he hesitantly begin to follow, asking again and again where are their going but she would just giggle and run on, it went on and on until the doctor woke him up and he still wondered now where he was be taken. When he woke up he saw Riley siting in a wheelchair (his eyes were swollen as if he was crying though Huey didn't comment), Granddad, Sarah and Tom Dubois, Huey didn't lingerie when looking at them. "Boy, the flower man wouldn't tell us anything, what going on boy, speak up." Granddad looked as if he was about to whoop him even at his advanced age of 17. He opened his mouth silently cursing Flowers, why didn't he tell them, perhaps he thought it will better it came from him, but for the first time in his life he didn't have any quotes to lessen their pain or his for that matter, for the first time in his life he didn't have any words at all.

"Jazmine…. Jazmine dead" Huey voice cracked as he said it. Tom screamed, as his wife burst out crying, Sarah Dubois looked as if she would faint while Tom tried to confront it was the first time, Huey thought that she seemed actually happy to see Tom. Tom held her as his tears rain down onto her face. Granddad was still looking at Huey waiting for more, Huey began, "she fell, and she fell from a window. _No, she was pushed, not fell pushed._ He began to cry, he wanted to tell them everything, beginning when that idiot Flowers walking into his house when Granddad was gone:


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks earlier_

Agent Flowers, of the National Clandestine Service (NCS) used to work for the Central terrorist Agency until the day he met Huey Freeman who always had a scowl on his face. He at first thought he was just an extremely young terrorist, now after taking a hostage and getting nearly arrested. HE knew there should be more people like Huey, realists yet who wish things to changes and at least tries to change it. However, this fact and idealism nearly got him arrested accept that Mr. Wuncler didn't press any charges in fact he asked him why he didn't just shoot him. Once he learned that Huey granddad was in debt, at least 100 million, he sent money to Huey that he transferred from many of Wuncler's corporation, a type of revenge against that fat bastard who was above the law like OJ Simpson, but even O.J got caught and he was betting that he would catch Mr. Wuncler, Jack Flowers had just got a call from an old friend working at Homeland Security saying that he knew a contact who kept all of the secret flies on Wuncler for leverage in times of crisis. Jack Flowers knew he was to famous in that area of London because of his time of asking of near fatal attack at Buckingham Palace, he kicked a lot of nuts then he sigh, that was the good ole days now he sat behind a desk just trying to stay awake, though it couldn't be worse. He couldn't ended up dead or in imprisoned. The phone ringing, " Jack, its me Agent Anderson I need a favor." Jack face darkens as he listen to the person on the other end, and what if I say no.

"Then I'll tell everyone that you're going rogue, Again. The man named Anderson chuckle, "Fine but she will never agree understand." But Anderson had already hanged up. Jack swore and then took his briefcase and headed for the exit where he would take a cab to the airport and then to Woodcrest.

Hour later I was reading _Cointelpro: the FBI secret War on political Freedom_ when there was a knock on the door, get the door I said to Riley who kicks me as he walks pass to the door. "Its some red hair nigga" Riley shouts to me as he lets him in I stare at him as he comes in, it was Agent Flowers, he sat down in Granddad usually seat and said quietly, "Huey, before you get upset at me being here I want to tell you I have a way to get rid of Ed Rothschild WunclerSr." HE paused for me to say something but I just scowled. "He will be arrested if you agree to help me. "And what about his son" I said, his was tying to blackmail my granddad and he created a slave themed amusement park, with real slaves."

Jack Flowers looked unfazed by this news, which didn't shock me, Riley went back to playing his video game, he began to speak again, "I'll need your help Huey, you and your brother to go to London and get a computer hard drive with all the evidence to put him away for 40 to 50 years for fraud, kidnapping, child labor, blackmailing and much more." Jack gave me a pleading look I scowled at him, Riley turned to Jack and ask, "How much does it pay?" he asked. Flowers smiled and said 750,000 dollars and a full ride to any college you prefer. "Its that important to you?" I asked thinking there was something." To me yes, no one should be above the law to my colleagues no but on that hard drive their other incriminating documents of other men and women that they need so it's a win-win, but they can't send anybody in there meaning some of our agents may have been compromised form an all mention of mine, yet we don't know which one that's why we need you two and others."

"No" I said flatly. Flowers bleached but Riley said, "Man you don't need that hater come on man lets get me those cool ear pieces and real guns I want uh" Riley was cut off as Flowers said, Jazmine coming. I looked up sharply my best friend on a dangerous mission, no way she going without me I sigh and got up to pack getting my improve "black power glove" and my katana, I could Riley list of want weapons he wanted form down the hallway, " and I want that gun Scarface had at the finale." I sighed again a helicopter was on the roof I wrote a note to Granddad but flowers destroyed, saying this is a black ops mission Huey no one can know." I then created a lie and went into the helicopter were Riley was still listing weapons and I saw a young Japanese kid playing PSP vista with another kid who had cornrows like Riley but was darker and joking with the other kid, who smiled and said "Hi, I'm Hiro Otomo and this is Michael Caesar and that's he said pointing to another kid who head earplugs in is Chris something he would tell us his last name." Hiro looked at my scowled but instead of shutting like most people he continue to talk to me, in fact until we made into London, Hiro is an aspiring D.J but took an internship at the CIA to get extra money and ending being pick for this mission.

I listen to him talk, while Chris head bob with whatever he was listen to you, he was lighted skin with a low cut fade and dark brown eyes he was wearing badge cargo pants and a wolverine shirt and jacket. Jazmine was talking to Riley as we walked into a 5 star hotel, unfortunately we had to share I got stuck with Chris who unpacked a three DVDS, one of which was the untouchables in put in the slot he yawned showing braces I sighed thinking I was going to take nap, when Chris finally spoke he had an assertive voice, " what's that?" he said pointing to my black power fist that hanging outside of the car, Riley was out the door saying that since Jazmine was the only girl she got her own room. We call for a roll in bed while Chris and Riley watched the Untouchable I continue to read my Coninterplo book thinking of what lay ahead, if only I knew. That morning flowers came to Riley with his Guns and gave Chris a small cloth. "It's been fully clean, all of them." Inside the cloth was a small sword which Chris called an anelace and the other weapon falchion, he had many daggers and knives, I stare at him rising an eyebrow, he grinned and said, " I don't use guns," he said simply. I nodded and we left with flowers who gave us suits, Riley had his usually three-piece white suit with a blue shirt and a matching hat. Chris wore a three-piece silver suit with a black shirt while Hiro and eye wore the usually black tuxedo and Jazmine wore a linen silver dress with matching earrings. "Now then there is a back to school party at Mr. Franklin Richardson house, that's why were sending you their, be warned it is heavily guarded if your caught stealing there will be severe consequences like death or""… Getting kicked in the nuts Hiro interrupted grinning. Michael laugh while Flower blanched Chris was again listening to his iPod while Riley told Jazmine how he was going to show these guards what a real nigga can do."nigga I sighed and cough, "If you're not going with us who's in charge?"

I asked. He pointed at Chris who looked up and then took out one of the earplugs and said hesitantly, "What are we talking about?" he asked. "Your in charge" said flowers he nodded then said all right team lets go. He said taking Jazmine hand and giving it to me, " You guys are a couple" Which made Riley laugh. "Your dates already there he said to him, then he then told others the plan: Jazmine and I would be the diversion, while he Hiro, and Michael will kept the guards busy and Riley would get the hard drive which was on the fourth level. We went inside, shock I saw Ming waiting for us inside she took Riley's hand and took them inside I scowled and taking Jazmine hand I began to dance she was surprising graceful as if she done this before, I couldn't tell truly oh well I watched the guards closely the music was slow and methodically, it was jazz Chris took out his headphones to listen then shrugging he put them around his neck and began to talk to a young lady who was a lone in the corner. I watched quietly as he took with her upstairs I notice he nod at Hiro and Michael, Michael nodded back and giving a small grin pass me a pill. "Jazmine you have to swallow this, she gave me a fearful look then swallow the pill she smile hesitantly then foam began to come form the sides of her mouth I cried in shock and fear as she fell down people all around me asking for someone to call an ambulance my heads were shaking, " Bring her upstairs, quickly" A familiar voice said it was Chris I picked her up and we went upstairs into an empty room I sat down, scowling at Chris who gave a half-smile and then said calmly " Nothing wrong with her the pill causes her salvia to foam and her to muscle fibers to spasm but other than that she perfectly all right. He sat down sharping his tomahawk, as he did so Jazmine began to become still and heard breath heavy and slow, she had fallen asleep.

Well, I said calmly, " Who are you I asked. "I am a military experiment train by the navy seals when I was 13 until I was 16. He said calmly. I stared shocked, what I've heard of the Navy Seals training it was extremely intense. HE took at a pin, I stared it was on o the Navy Seals pin only given to those who survive the training and becoming a true Navy Seal. " Don't worry your heard Huey I volunteer, to became the youngest Navy Seal, you see why don't you people usually trust children and charming teenagers are usually trusted as well." He said.

"What happen" I asked.

"OH, I quit obviously, I am not a killer Huey, I am a better spy than a solider" He said shrugging.

I watched Jazmine sleep for a moment that I saw Chris grin and stop. He had a knowing look on his face all the time, which started to annoy me, I was about to say so when just then the two-way radio on the table buzz then Riley voice said in a hush voice, "I got it," Chris stop grinning and said, "Riley you idiot its too soon we still don't have the guards out, why oh why our you in there." There was silence then he said, "Hey fuck you nigga I did what I had to do okay, I saw an opening and I took who knows how long it would've take if…. Oh! Then there was silence Huey sat up quick as a cat he began to walk toward the door but a dagger was thrown into the wood he turned around and Chris looked at him his grin somehow still on his face. "Before you go all Bushido Brown, I think I have a better idea."

After telling me his plan, that I found ridiculous, Chris and I was running me right behind with Jazmine on my shoulder, as we went upstairs into the guards room and Chris who suddenly began to cry, spat out, "SHE WAS MURDERED!" The guards sat up as I tried to look sad though nobody was looking at me they were all trying to console Chris, I went into the corner silently as Chris coughed and hookup screaming murders I put on my gas mask and release the gas Chris quick as flashed put on his own which was smaller and was in his suit jacket pocket. The guards coughed and fell down unconscious. Putting his Bluetooth in his ear saying, Hiro changes of plans were going to faze two yeah oh all right. Chris looked at me cockling and said, "What no applause" He said calmly no way I said just as calm. Great I thought I just made friend.

We left then trying not to step on anyone so they wouldn't wake up prematurely Riley saw us and grinned showing us the hard drive Chris took it he seemed to relax a little more then he took a Swiss army knife into the door cutting out the knob and throwing out the window in the hallway as we left. "Uh, you know there's some extra guards downstairs" Riley said, we stared at him and he shrugged, " What some rich nigga just got here apparently it's his party and brought guards with big guns." Chris sucked in his breath, he and I was thinking the same someone must've tip him off. An ambulance siren was heard Chris told Hiro to come here, once he got there Chris gave him the hard drive and told to go out the back with and take to the ambulance, were meet him there. Jazmine woke up groggily and said "what's going on?" she asked Come on said Chris open a bathroom and taking a bag out of the bathtub. He opened it up there were clothes in it and more weapons mostly guns that Riley has asked for but also my black power fist (I should just call it b.p.f) and my katana. Change he ordered, Riley mumble nigga you gay before began to change Jazmine blushed but also began to change. Chris was trying to stay calm as he packed our suits in the bag and we left the bathroom I notice something odd, the guests were beginning to leave all but the teenagers. Chris saw it too he began to call it quickly, "Hiro go just go without us now, don't argue please. He then began to dial someone else, " Yeah, hello flowers we been compromised pick us up pronto."

"Listen Chris he said calmly we need to do something about this now."

"Maybe we should go out the back" asked Michael said.

Chris didn't have anybody better ideas so we went toward the back and saw armed guards there, we were surrounded we turned around, Hey, someone barked it was a guard who went upstairs he had a picture and one of his hand, and M15 and the other he pointed at me, "Huey Freeman he said" I heard a click as quick as cat I did a back flip onto the banister and then round kick the assault rifle out of his hands and bending down onto to one knee I kicked his legs form under him putting my hand over his mouth he mouth, Riley hit with the put of his desert eagle. He had taken out an Uzi mini machine gun and said his voicing cracking a little, " How many are there?" He asked Chris looked down slowly " To many" He said he gave Jazmine a revolver while passing me pistol. Michel I need to get on the roof he said giving Michael a sniper rifle. Riley looked as if he might throw up the guard on the ground began to get up Chris came over and hit him in the head then taking his clothes lifting to him and cursed, to big. He then began to rip the fabric I'll be in the kitchen don't draw attention to yourselves. Jazmine look as if she might throw up, we waited for Chris to return hopefully with good news, when other Guards began to come up stairs. Riley taking the M15 from the unconscious solider he began to shoot blindly at the stairs, he look as if his crying. Unsheathing my katana I waited as guards came from the other stairway, Jazmine I said quickly going into the bedroom now, she ran inside slamming the door. I charge the other team slicing their gun in half as I went tripping others and blocking bullets. I hand touch my shoulder I turn attacking, Chris caught my blade between his hands, that grin on his lips again. "Got to be faster than that. "He shouted, his headphones were in; I wondered what he was listening to. He passed me two sets of earplugs. "For the gunshots." He explained. I nodded putting them a guard came form behind when a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He then took a grenade form his the vest he was wearing. And threw it behind him Riley was sitting down. Reloading his Uzi cursing, " I wish Flowers gave us bullets" he mutters.

"No, you don't" Chris said, then asked, "where's jasmine in the bedroom. The darts will keep them sedate for 24hrs but there are more coming, Flowers won't be here another 20 minutes."

Eh, what do we do now" Asked Riley

"We barricade the door until Flowers gets here" Answered Chris

We took most of the furniture we could found enter the room were we found Jazmine praying, Chris touch his neck were I saw a crucifix hanging on a small silver chain, sighing I began to overturn the bed in push 3 feet away from the door, just in case they get in. The others blocked the door with the rest and we waited Chris put an alarm on his Iwatch (honestly he only had apple products) We waited, and we waited Chris listen to music until his iPod died then he looked at his iwatch, 2 minutes he said relaxing again and then and explosion rocked the room Chris flew hitting his head on the wall and falling unconscious blood flowing from his side, I heard Riley cry out in pain, I heard a pop as my shoulder came out of its sockets, but the worst part was when Jazmine scream, I saw hanging out of the window and….…

"You know what happens next" I finished, I was sitting in Agent Jack Flowers new office, he was promoting after the successful mission of Richardson's party to deputy director of the National Clandestine Service(NCS). He sat back; he sat up turning his back on me looking out toward the building toward the South. Huey… Jazmine she, she was a good person, I am truly sorry that she's gone. Chris, Hiro, Riley and Michael were there also. Michael had filled in that the blast was a grenade launcher that hit the door, and the eventually cause Jazmine death. Chris had gotten a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a puncture lung. Riley had a broken ankle and a few bruises. Huey had also gotten an broken ankle, and a broken wrist with the strain of holding up Jasmine with one hand for so long. Once Jack Flower had gotten there he was placed in holding until his identity was conformed. Huey watched Chris ate; he blamed himself I thought. Since he was the leader he thought he had to protect everybody, Huey thought the same, and he knew that you couldn't protect everyone, but he still try. Riley was crying in the corner. Jazmine funeral was in three weeks, and her parents would never know why she truly died, stupid politics Huey thought.

You may go; unless... well you guys have become a sensation perhaps you would like to stay as a part of the CIA's Special Activities division. I scowled at him, he coughed and then said think about will ya he then passed us our checks he kept one, one met from Jazmine, I began to cry again. It was her funeral and unlike movies it was a beautiful sunny day the sun beat on my back, Chris was wearing a Carolina blue suit this time, his eyes were downcast his hand on his crucifix, Riley was on crutches holding Cindy who cried into his shirt. So much pain I thought. Agent Flower's red hair head poked out form behind granddad who trying to confront Tom, who had just asked "does it ever get better" Granddad was silently before saying " a little, slightly" I went over to Flower's " I'm in" I said to block at my pain. It wasn't until they buried her that I realized that I loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later

Huey was sitting in a van with Hiro who was trying to engage him in a conversation about weather he should DJ his own party, when Chris enter the Van saying, " Yes these two are defiantly are the ones were looking for, call the swept team and likes go out for lunch, I'm buying."" He touch he side, his ribs hasn't quite heal yet, but he wasn't going to take time off. I slept as Chris drove us onto the highway toward and Oasis on the outskirts where Riley was waiting with Michael Chris nodded and Riley grinned taking a sit we began to talk about having a vacation, just us and maybe Cindy. Riley had been hanging out with Cindy more ever since Jazmine funeral. He hadn't told about we do though, just saying he an internship at the CIA, that's was every bodies lie, beside it was somewhat true.

After Riley went threw boxing training with a few great boxers including. He now could finally fight close to our levels though on occasion he would return to old fighting techniques like using kitchen utensils and pans. We sat there smiling half-heartily, because it was supposed to be Jazmine birthday. The others lift their glasses and say calmly to Jazmine, I follow suit and said quietly, Happy birthday Jazmine. We walked away and once Chris drop Riley and me off he gave me a smile and said, you didn't cry this time." I scowled at him but he just chuckle and drove off. Yeah, before when Jazmine name was mention I would have a tear in my eye… or two. But I got over it I went upstairs and silently I began to pray, I wasn't a very religious man but once after praying a man who was a friend of mine named Shabazz was saved so maybe it would work now who knows it what could happen.

Try not hope, for it is my belief that hope was a delusional concept, but even still I just came wishing that she was alive, and although I saw her body, I just can accept she was dead. The next day I got, I was rudely awakened by Granddad shouting, "Boy some red head wants to see ya." I got up grudgingly and had another shock, Flowers was their, but so was a tall white hair man, it was white shadow he gave me a grin. Huey this is agent Anderson from National Security Agency, so his real I thought feeling wary and relax at the same time. Agent Anderson came here to personally congratulations on your many successful missions, you and the rest of the team would be given the medal of honor for your services, however uh well the Sectary of Defense wishes to test you strength to see if you should be official become members of this American Government. Huey scowled, but then what damage he could cause if he was inducting into the CIA, he could probably get Shabazz freed from prison. " I tell the others," I said trying to ignore White Shadow, who I know name is Anderson grin though he did warn me that people were coming for me that one time, he also made believe if I was crazy with all those stupid disappearing tricksthe team including Riley and went back to sleep. I was awoken again, what seem like 5 minutes later when Riley shouted, " Huey Mchater wake up, Chris said team meeting at his Mobile Command Center. We took a ride with Ed and Rummy who ended up get sidetrack after getting attack by a crazy lady with a Machete screaming you attack my son, so we walk the rest of the way. Chris was watching a movie, this time it was Citizen Kane apparently he didn't watch television. Chris sat up when Riley and me walked in. Finally he said, I notice that Michael and Hiro were already here. "So what's up?" I asked. " I think whoever tip off Richardson at the party is going to try to assassinate Flowers." I rise on eyebrow in surprise. "Why do you think that?" I asked. Because although Flowers got there they kept him back while the guards were trying to kill us, which by the way the others guards beforehand wasn't trying to do and His the real target no us, they were trying to ruin his mission that obvious, its probably some jealous co-worker but we need to be guarding in secret since if he knew he'll never let us to protect him."

"Okay were protect him in secret but I think you're being paranoid." I said.

"That's ironic coming from you." Chris said grinning and with that he put his headphones in yet again and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I was bored out of mind, Flowers had went to the graveyard to visit his many dead girlfriends and that was about it nothing special happen for the last six hours, my eyes begin to water. Chris, I might add was asleep in a lawn chair on the roof of the U.S bank next to us; I wanted to sleep to but Hiro wouldn't let me, man is he talkative, and I was trying to talk to Michael who actually listen to my political views, and I was just about to hit Hiro when Flowers cried out in sudden pain I twirled fast as cat, maybe a bit to fast because I lost my footing, I flip landing on the side unfortunately the shooter looked up to see want the ruckus was (pun intended J) , I sucked in my breath and move as the bullets ricochet off the steal interior off the vents next to me. Hiro took out his pistol and add the silencer he began to return fire, Chris was still asleep, stupid headphones, looks like I had to take control of the situation, I stared at Michael, " Go get you sniper rifle aim for his forearm, we need him alive.

The man began to turn his aimed toward Flowers, I began to move launching myself off the roof my left leg extend and kicking the man in his neck causing him to gag he fell on his knees coughing. Punching the gun from his hand, I began to look for a place to integrate him, and then I saw Flowers. He seemed wounded he was clutching his chest, blood oozing from a chest wound, near his sternum, I blinked _when_ I thought then I realize it was a sniper, there was more than one assailants, _damn_ , I began to run when the shooting began hiring one of the shots hits my right shoulder I turn, "Michael, found the shooter" Michael nodded seeming to understand, he search and search then a betray of bullets hit the roof. A wide-eyed Hiro was trying to wake up Chris. Once Chris looked around he saw me, and then saw that Flowers was injured. I mouth _sniper_ he nodded in understanding and began to search and search I notice from the frustrating on his face, that he didn't found anything, I began to search as well, Riley was holding his face in his hands, the words he said were lost as another shots came though he tried again," We're about to die!" Riley shouted so loud, I thought he might go hoarse with the effort. Chris took action taking the lawn chair he threw it at the sniper, the sniper ducked and kicking out with one leg it hit Chris in the stomach, I saw that he began to fall, I ran trying to save him but I was to late he fell, kicking off the side of the building Chris propel himself inside the office building next door, he crashed threw window, I heard a loud groan and I knew he would be much help The sniper began to aim yet again, this time he was shot, by Michael on sniper rifle. " Freeman, go found Chris." I said trying not to let one of are attackers know are real names luckily, Riley was in a particular bad mood and left without answering.

The sniper seemed to be trying to access the damage to his or her left arm, looking at her now I couldn't tell. Michael walked up toward the body and took off the person mask; it was my ex- best friend Cairo.

He began to laugh at my facial expression, "Huey, I think it's my first time I've seen you surprised, I must say it's beneath you."

I tried to speak but this wasn't anything I expected I shook my head tying to regain control, he was right I wasn't the type to be shocked, yet, my thought was disrupted by Chris's groaning and Riley mutter that Chris needs to shut up and stop being such a bitch cuff him. Chris, Riley, Hiro and Flowers were in the middle of the street. Flowers had a makeshift Band-Aid around his chest while, Hiro was on the phone with somebody. Riley looked at me and he was grinning, he said, " Huey, hey Huey you think since we save the boss and all we might get a raise. "We" Chris said threw clutch teeth, he had glass in his sides and a cut below his right eye, " all you do was cry and try not to piss your pants. I haven't a clue but this comment calmed me down and I gave a rare smile.

The ambulance came three minutes later, while a police came and picked up Cairo who still smiling the first assailant was gone off course before the back-up. Chris was talking about getting a personal doctor in the hospital the next day. Riley was saying to anyone who was listening that if he were on the roof with Cairo, he would kick his ass in seven seconds flat. "I'm telling you I would be like what, you what some, and then I do a back flip and kick him in right in the face, but I'll be all quick that he wouldn't even see it coming. I sat there watching the sun go down and somehow I knew that the next would day would bring more shocks and even more danger, sometimes I hate being always right.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the boondocks

Chris and I went to integrate Cairo, I tried not think what would what happen after today oh God, I knew this was a mistake I shouldn't have come, Cairo was sitting behind the desk chain, he shook his head calmly and said "The devil and the devil's advocate come to visit Faust" Chris blinked and turned to me grinning you must be the devil, I ignored this comment Cairo seemed to be watching me intently trying to see my reaction and of course I tried to be the bad cop here, since Chris was too busy cleaning his desert eagle humming Bad by Michael Jackson, ugh why did I even bring him I thought bitterly Chris looked at Cairo and said, "a pawn who attacks a King and his knights, must also have a bishop to hid behind, see I can speak in riddles too." Cairo seemed aggravated by this statement, "I am no pawn, he said. "Sure you are, I said, your not smart enough to figure out how to hack the NSA database, and if you couldn't do that then you couldn't have known how many girlfriends died and where there were buried."

Cairo looked at us grinning, "do you think a pawn could've done as much damage as I have to you two losers."

I thought to myself quietly you sneaky bastard but said nothing, trying not to kick him underneath the table. Chris said, "you're right you're more of a checker piece than a pawn, jumping around attacking whatever you see without a single thought."

I was getting annoyed and losing my patience, Cairo to was getting annoyed what do you want he said after a while, Chris got up and said smiling, to get a good look at you I needed your measurements you see, I was trained for many years, and the first thing they teach you is to understand your enemies' and they way they attack and like a good detective I have found everything I need from you, a single bullet, special design as well was the rifle found on the next roof, meaning your working alone or a hired gun but not the big gun we're looking for, so now the question isn't whom but why?

" The truth is there was a meeting at summer House in the Port of Spain, he wasn't there but there was a job for the ambitious to kill Huey Freeman and Christopher A Cogent, I looked at Chris a small smirk on my lips CAC those are your entails Chris shrugged throw he did return the smile whatever Huey, I think we should leave no don't you,

Wait we need him I said we don't know the address or how to get in

You think we should go Chris asked, we there only was they want to kill maybe we should watch the fireworks

He wasn't serious was he, he shook his head, "your going to get us killed" He then turn to Cairo, I guess you'd like that idea

Cairo grinned, I'll go, but you know Mr. Cogent is right they'll be waiting and even with your skills you won't make it out alive your or your friends.

No friends, just you and I , Chris said, reading my expression and understanding it was just I and he or so I thought.

I do not own the boondocks, nearly finished and I have a new story coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chris told flowers, believing that we needed his approval, he didn't like the idea and dreaded if anyone of us died on his watch we were highly liked by his superior for our courage and ninety-four percentage success rate, ah well we just had to live it. " So are you going all Afro Samurai this time around or Bushido Brown he asks from the couch as we began to pack, the helicopter arrived ten minutes ago but Chris was halting our progress to go back for some weapon or armor as if he didn't really wanted to go, I couldn't really blame him. But Cairo appearance has shaken me and I didn't really no how to respond and I hate that, Chris however believes that we aren't thinking this threw all the way but his wrong I always have a plan, a backup plan and then a contingency plan only two people has ever ruined them are Granddad and Riley. Chris jumped into the plane taking the imprisoned Cairo with him. I turned to him and he said are you sure this is a good idea, "No, it fucking aint a good idea said the aggravating voice of my younger Riley he was sitting in the co-pilot seat while Hiro was in the pilot seat grinning Michael was walking onto the roof at the moment a bag slung around his shoulder Chris blinked then said, where the pilots.

How do should we know this was Reilly's idea Chris looked impatiently at Reilly who said his shoulders, I just wanted a cool entrances I don't where those niggas are, How any of us are suppose to go without pilots Riley Chris asked irrationally plane on his face I don't know, I guess I fly the bitch there. Michael looked uncertain and Hiro looked as if he wanted to puke.

Chris had a half grin which was one of his two coping mechanism when dealing with Riley, the second was punching him in the lip; I put my hands in my heads thinking that all my planes were ruined.

After we realized that the pilots weren't going to show we decided that we couldn't wait so Chris and Hiro tried to pilot the helicopter, Chris who had some experience with flying planes and Hiro who seemed he couldn't get out of the front seat after a while, I realized that We might die before the increasingly dangerous mission that was we were going to, the irony almost made me laugh instead I sat by Cairo who seemed upset by this. I looked at him; I tried again after he head-butting in my noise all those years ago, after my eighth grade graduation however it ended with me Cairo fighting at the ever expensive restaurant that my granddad had reopened with more healthier diets and by that I mean he only took away three away of fried items, and added a single fat free item, ah progress. After that I just saw it as a lost cause and when out of my way to cut him out of my life, it wasn't working until he tried to kill me.

As I tried to piece the puzzle I felt like the Mr. Winkler wasn't the corrupt it just wasn't he style, he didn't need to assassinate me, and he wouldn't have done any of this at his own property he was cold-hearted and cruel but smart, so it may be his son but he didn't seem likely either he would've shot us himself so then who could it be? I had about four conspiracies theories going thru my head but non of them fit so I began to think about the meeting ahead and what to do now that the team butting in Chris didn't have his headphones on which to me told to me the seriousness of the situation. He had push the autopilot and started giving wetsuits and parachutes', claiming he didn't know how to land the thing so were going to have to jump. I begun to shake off the drowsiness awaiting what was going to happen I knew it was going to bad, I started having the same feeling about my first mission, and that made me feel uneasy but there was no going back now. I opened the door as Chris told us to wait he had to get lower, "what about our stuff" asked Michael who looked like he was going to vomit all over his sweat suit. Chris said he parachute down he said, he then he said tried to parachute toward the small cliff by the islands' side he said pointed it out with his flashlight we nodded at him and then we jumped.

I do not own the boondocks


End file.
